Sleeping beauty
by blahdotcom
Summary: 4 years after graduation draco was found dead in his home with no clues to how it happened. 5 years pass by and draco shows up at hermiones doorstep asking for help. hgdm. please R
1. Chapter 1

Post Half-blood prince.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except what you don't recognize as being the wonderful creation of J.K. Rowling or other work.

It was four years after graduation, and it was just like any other meeting that the Order had. It of course still took place in the same house, number twelve Grimmauld Place but the dwelling possessed a different air than usual. A group of three could be found hovering around the new edition of the Daily Prophet which was reporting that Draco Malfoy was found dead in his home. There in the center of the newspaper was a picture of Malfoy but the picture of him didn't hold the usual sneer that was always plastered on his face while in school. This picture showed Malfoy sitting in a leather armchair in front of a fireplace holding a glass of brandy in his hand. And occasionally he would toast and nod in the direction of whoever was admiring his picture at the moment.

"It says that he was murdered", Hermione read, "He seems so content in this picture, not like his usual self from school", she continued and then stared looked back to the picture while in deep thought.

"I had some strong disagreement with the ferret but I really can't think of anyone that would want to kill him. I mean he always used to strut around with that Malfoy attitude, trying to show everyone else that he was better than they were most of all...", Ron trailed off while looking at Hermione then back at the article, with the known statement which to their knowledge didn't need to be finished.

"He was murdered by his father", a silky voice appeared from the doorway. Professor Snape stood leaning against the door to the kitchen looking at the group, where they were currently situated. 

"How do you know his father killed him", asked Fred Weasley with interest while following his movements as Snape moved towards the group that was seated at the kitchen counter and started speaking again, "That is not the important question. I have tried to evaluate the scene where he was found but in some way it just doesn't make any sense. Lucius and I have been on – speaking terms ever since the downfall of the Dark Lord," he took a short glance at Harry whose emotions and burdens could clearly be seen in his eyes as he kept his gaze with the potions master, "and there were no sign of him having any problems with anything. Draco and I have had a word with each other here and there and he didn't look to be in any distress either. But you can never trust the slippery fiend with anything much less on what goes on in his household."

At this Dumbledore spoke up, "It is with a heavy heart that we have to accept this. For it was only four years ago to this day that he had graduated amongst his fellow classmates and fought on our side against Lord Voldemort. Although there were mothers, fathers and close friends lost on that day, we must put it behind us and look towards the future."

It was a terrible day for the Weasley family and the Order. They had lost both of their parents, and even though there were some additions such as Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, and Neville Longbottom. Everyone did their part while on the battlefield. Molly was in charge of healing the wounded in a heavily warded area, but it wasn't enough to hold off the Death Eaters. It proved to be a quick death for her and her husband who was on the other side of the battlefield defending Ron.

It was a terrible sight to see for the family and the friends that were amongst the Order fighting. He was tortured under the Cruciatus Curse, for more than his body could manage, accompanied by many other nasty hexes which ultimately led him to his death. Ron hadn't been his usual self since then.

That was five years ago. Now Hermione was sitting in her bed wide awake looking at the same content face which still haunts her to this day.

Over the years with the traumatic deaths of the war, as well as many others that included her parents who were killed at the hands of Viktor Krum. It seemed he had turned to the Dark Side when he of course didn't believe the Light Side would win in addition to others. Hermione decided to help out. She became a Crime Scene Investigator of the Wizarding World in addition to her other job of checking for illegal drugs which in the muggle world seemed like heroin or cocaine. Some days she required the help from Professor Snape which asked her to actually get along with him.

It was a shock to many when his death was reported in the paper, and nothing was found at the crime scene which could help solve his case. It was said that he died of the Killing curse. Nothing seemed disrupted neither in his body nor in his house. The only object that was found was lying next to his body when Hermione, Professor Snape arrived. No note, nothing.

She tried to figure out what was in the container, and even asked Professor Snape for help, but no answers were handed to her.

There was a funeral of course which the Order had attended to pay their respects, but the fact that it was never explained about who truly killed him, that's what puzzled her. Snape had come to a conclusion that it was too violent and bloody of a scene to be suicide; the only main suspect remained to this day his father. Who was still alive but rotting away in Azkaban serving his life sentence as well as all the other Death Eaters that were captured after Voldemorts downfall. But then the constant repeated and unanswered questions arose "why would his father want to kill his only heir and what was in that flask?"

Hermione believed that Draco was hiding something from the world, and she was determined to figure out what it was.

Please review. I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Thank you so much for those reviews, I'm glad you like the story :)

* * *

A week had gone by since Hermione awoke from her troubling memory that started at the Orders headquarters. On one of those days during the week she received an owl from Harry telling her to meet him at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor to discuss something urgent. She of course accepted and was now sitting at a table outside of the café waiting for Harry to arrive, and in the meantime enjoying a hot fudge sundae that the waiter had just brought by. 

She had her hair in a ponytail and wore faded blue jeans with a light green sweater; the sweater being one of the last presents her parents had the chance to give to her before they were murdered. This truth made her think about just what her and her friends were fighting for. Was it for love, peace or just the fact that you could live the rest of your life with someone that you cared about? Living your life with no care in the world about the remaining Death Eaters breathing down your neck and watching your every move just to plot your death. But if they were to win, who besides her friends did she have the chance to spend the rest of her life with?

Of course there was Professor Snape who she worked with on assignments and went to visit just for a drink just for fun, but she could never see him as a lover. He was more of a father figure than anything else and even he had said that she was like a daughter to him, even though he would never admit it to anyone else that they knew.

Then there was Ron whom she so longed to be with during her years at Hogwarts but that all changed when he started chasing after Fleur when he found out that Hermione was owling Viktor over the summer after their fourth year. Fleur obviously ditched her friends and stuck up attitude and gave Ron another chance. They had been together ever since. Hermione didn't know what to think of it, she did know that Ron's attitude for a relationship truly changed when his parents passed away and she believed that's why they have been together so long. Whatever it was Hermione was happy for him but also didn't have any feelings for him that way anymore, so it really didn't matter.

As she was taking a step out of her thoughts and her hot fudge sundae, she looked up, and that's when she saw Harry approaching her. He was still his usual self in appearance, with his black tousled mop of hair and a slowly fading lightning bolt scar on his forehead that made him famous throughout so many years. He wore a black jumper which fitted him well except his teenage body had filled out nicely with years of Quidditch practice. He wore a black jumper with blue jeans and sneakers. His hair was still as tousled as it was when they were still at Hogwarts. His voice had changed too throughout his adolescent years. It didn't sound as innocent as it once did; now it was deeper and fitted his image perfectly.

"How are you, how's work", he asked smiling and taking a seat across from her.

"Good. Works fine too except for that case I've been working on," Hermione said returning the smile and taking a scoop of ice cream and raising it to her lips to ignore the question she knew would follow.

"You're not talking about Malfoy are you", Harry asked his smile faltering and giving her a concerned look.

"Sadly, yes. But Harry before you go into your protective brother mode please hear me out", Hermione started to say but Harry wasn't listening.

"Hermione you have to let it go. It's been how long now? Seven years?" "Nine", she interrupted; Harry continued nonetheless, "It doesn't matter. Although you loved him doesn't mean that you have to go and hurt yourself over it. He's gone Hermione. Just let it go you are only making it worse for you."

"Look Harry I don't think that you sent me such an urgent owl to discuss my past love life," Hermione said with certain hostility showing in her voice, her ice cream forgotten on the table.

She could see his expression change from concern to nervousness, "I'm sorry Hermione I know it's a difficult subject for you, I guess you're right. I sent you that owl to discuss Ginny."

"Ginny? Is she alright?" her ice cream which found itself back in her hands seconds ago was forgotten again.

"No, no, she's fine there's nothing to worry about. It's just that, well you know that we have been together ever since my sixth year and over the years I have really begun to fall in love with her. Well, I guess I'm asking for help. Could you go and talk to her from me?" Harry pleaded hope evident in his eyes.

"Well what exactly do you want me to say? I do understand what you are trying to say, but do you want me to tell her you want to run away from here and have Ginny bear your children?" Hermione questioned with a glint in her eye.

Harry smiled and shook his head, "No, I would like for you to advise her that I wish for her hand in marriage and not as harsh as you just described it. But I really don't know if she feels the same way for me…that's where you come in though."

"Shouldn't you be asking her brothers and not me if whether or not you can marry her?" Hermione asked.

"Of course that still has to be done," he said with a slight fear crossing his features, "I wouldn't want to talk to them first and get seven shades of shit beat out of me, and then return to Ginny having to explain everything. I just think ever since their parents died in the war all of them just got much closer than they already were, and I wouldn't want for them to think that I want to tear their family apart. "

"I truly don't think that that is on their mind but you do have a broad range of options on what you can do. And here are two approaching you now," Hermione said while waving and looking at something Harry.

Before he had a chance to react, a firm hand was smacked on his right shoulder. It gave Harry quite a scare and when he turned to see who it was butterflies inhabited his stomach yet again. It was Fred who hit him and standing right next to him was George with identical grins on their faces.

"Hey fancy seeing you two here", said George while Fred and him occupied themselves right next to Harry and Hermione.

"We were just having lunch", said Hermione, "are you doing the same?"

"Yea my dear old brother and I are taking our daily lunch break while Ron and Seamus take over the store for a bit. Even though we would love to stay and chat we can't stay too long from the store it's been a busy day with Christmas just around the corner", they got back up said their goodbyes and headed inside for lunch.

Hermione was the first to speak, "I should get going too. I still have some necessities that I need to purchase," Hermione placed a couple of knuts on the table then got up to give Harry a hug goodbye when he spoke, "Will you talk to her though? Please?"

Hermione agreed and told him that she will be there in two days to talk things over with Ginny and they went their separate ways.

Hermione of course needed to go to the apothecary and as horrible as it sounded to her ears sometimes she just wasn't going to give up on Draco. Throughout their secret relationship, which Harry and Professor Snape found out about how they did she never wanted to know, it started to blossom in their fourth year. There were no 'I love you's' given out, just secret meetings late at night in the library, the astronomy tower and even the Room of Requirement.

She could so clearly remember the first meeting they had, even though it probably wasn't memorable to Draco, at the time, it was memorable to her. It was during her fourth year when the triwizard tournament stress was taking hold of so many students at Hogwarts; in the end it took hold of her too.

**Flashback**

Potions. Just one thing but so many results included in that word. Professor Snape as horrid as he was in those years she attended, while handing out detentions like they were paychecks, he noticed a new candidate for a potions apprentice. It was of course Hermione. She accepted after a few nights sleep thinking it over but even she wasn't prepared for the amount of dedication it required. That's when a few nights in a row she found herself in the library finishing research for a new potion that Professor Snape and she were researching.

But one evening she had taken Harry's invisibility cloak and silently crept through the halls to the library. She needed to go to the Restricted section and was about to open the door when she noticed it wasn't closed at all. _Some one is here!_ Who could it be? A teacher out this late in the restricted section? No couldn't be it had to be a student, a teacher wouldn't be this careless. So Hermione walked into that part of the library while still having her cloak tightly around her. Still very quiet as to not let the other person know she was here she walked to the section where she was told her book would be.

**Banned potions of the Dark Ages**, the book that Snape had instructed her to get and research over a week ago and she couldn't very well show up empty handed. As she reached her desired section she noticed that her book was missing. Did Snape check out the book for her? Surely he wouldn't do the work for her. Maybe he knew that she wasn't doing the assignment that he gave her.

Checking again for her book was when she heard a 'thud' coming from her left in the more dimly lit part of the restricted section, where she could remember from previous visits the sitting area was located. Hermione got out her wand just in case she needed to defend herself from whoever was there. She cast 'Lumos' and slowly approached the tables but she didn't need an expert to figure out who was there, his platinum hair was well known to all at Hogwarts.

"Malfoy", she hissed but surprisingly he didn't turn around. She noticed his elegant features with that scar that was on his right eye that went down vertically stopping barely under his eye socket. When the students came back from summer break to start their fourth year was when it appeared but he had never really revealed to anyone how he received it. As she moved towards him ready to give him a piece of her mind she saw that he was asleep. That's when Hermione noticed that his head was resting on a book. Her book - and upon closer inspection it was opened to the same potion that Professor Snape and her were researching.

Someone back in Diagon Alley collided with Hermione who sent her out of her thoughts and back at the task at hand. She didn't notice that she stopped walking right in the middle of the traffic of people. Some were giving her funny stares while others just passed her by continuing on to their destination.

Hermione's senses finally kicked into gear and continued on to the apothecary hoping that they had the ingredients that she needed. She opened the door and the friendly face of Alex greeted her.

"Hello", he said, "what will you need today?"

"Did you get any vampire fangs, dragon scales, and werewolf's hair in", Hermione asked.

"Oh the usual was all you had to say. It's in the back. I'll get it for you", Alex responded and Hermione nodded.

While Hermione was waiting for Alex to return, a man who was just a bit taller than her entered the store clad in a black cloak and black boots. He had black hair and for a moment she thought it was Harry and was just about to call out his name but she saw that he didn't carry that famous scar on his forehead.

But the thing that was the most remarkable about him that caused her to look twice in his direction was a scar going down vertical on his right eye. It was so strikingly similar to Draco's that without knowing it she blurted out "Draco."

"Sorry?" he asked.

With him now standing closer to her than where she first saw him at the door she could look at his eyes. Hermione always thought that they were the window to one's soul but these weren't part of the soul she was looking for. "I thought you were someone I knew", she responded and turned back to the cashier at the same moment that Alex came back with her ingredients.

"Sorry, but the only thing that came in was the vampire fangs and dragon scales, you can come back maybe next week for the werewolf's hair", Alex proposed.

Hermione however thought of a better idea, "No that's alright. I'll just take what you have. Thank you though."

Alex rung up her goods and as Hermione handed him her money she saw out of the corner of her eye, the strange man leaving in a hurry out the door. She gave Alex a small smile, shrunk her purchases, and put them in her pocket. Then she calmly exited Diagon Alley into muggle London and apparated to her flat where she would make a long awaited floo call to a dear Professor Snape.

* * *

I hope you like it. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

* * *

When Hermione arrived at her flat the first thing she did was head over to the kitchen and opened one of the cupboards to put her purchases in. She called it her "potions cabinet" for all of her potions and ingredients were stored there of course. Then she headed back into the living room and performed "Incendio" and her fireplace was immediately ablaze. She decided to change into something more suitable for her visit so Hermione walked from the kitchen through a door on her left where her bedroom was located.

It wasn't anything fancy but it suited her taste. The walls were beige; while a huge king sized bed took hold of the middle of the room with two small dressers on each side. On the opposite side of the bed was her closet which of course contained her clothes and an emergency portkey which would transport her right into Professor Snape's quarters at Hogwarts. In between her bed and closet was a window where you could just see the outskirts of London's St. James Park, right opposite the window was her bathroom which wasn't anything special but contained a shower, toilet and a sink.

When Hermione emerged from her shower she headed over to her closet and put on a pair of black slacks with a white long sleeved t-shirt and took her black cloak with just in case. As she was about to leave her bedroom she caught her reflection in a mirror which hung on the inside of her closet door.

Hermione of course was never one to care for fashion but she did realize that her hair wasn't that thick mass of her head anymore, like it was when she was little. Now it was tamed and much more attractive looking, her breasts and curves had filled out nicely too over the years managing to catch the attention of many men. You wouldn't hear Hermione complain about it though. She combed her hair one more time and let it fall loose over her shoulders, retrieved her wand and headed back into her living room towards her fireplace.

There the fire was still burning and even with the usual cracking of wood it was quiet now that Crookshanks wasn't around anymore. He had died in her fifth year and she never thought about buying another pet to keep her company. With so many years having past she really didn't want one and her job would just interfere too much.

She took a handful of floo powder from a bowl which stood above the fireplace, stepped into the flames and called out clearly "Severus Snape's quarters", and was greeted with his private rooms and him nowhere in sight.

Surprisingly his rooms weren't anything like the students had expected it to be, including her. There stood a brown leather couch with a small table facing the fireplace and on the left was a bookshelf taking up most of the wall with many of them already read by Hermione, one of them being **Banned potions of the Dark Ages**, the book that she found in Malfoys hands. Professor Snape had decided to add it to his personal library for it had helped tremendously with their research but obviously not enough.

The walls were a peachy color, one that Hermione was never quite fond of but received excellent lighting from a window perched high above the bookshelf. In the right corner was the bathroom which of course wasn't all that special to her but in the left corner was his bedroom, the one room she never had the opportunity to see. There were two other doors to her right, one which lead to the outer corridors and the other to his dear Potions lab.

"Well this is unexpected", Professor Snape's voice trailed in from her right the same time as he was walking towards her, "You weren't supposed to arrive until Thursday."

He still looked like his usual self, with his greasy black hair and hooked nose but he did not look as relaxed and well rested as usual. He was leaning more towards weary and paranoid. Although Voldemort was defeated, it didn't mean he could give up his job as a spy. There were still some ruthless Death Eaters out there that need to be caught some that he was still talking to on a regular basis.

"Change of plans. They didn't have one ingredient that I needed down at Alex's place in Diagon Alley, so I thought of you," she said with a small smile while approaching the couch and taking a seat.

"Oh let me take a guess, was it the vampire fang that they didn't have?" he asked while joining her on the couch as well, "because when I always go there he never seems to have them."

"No it was the werewolf hair. And I know with you helping out Professor Lupin every full moon…" Hermione said and that was truly all that needed to be said for Professor Snape responded almost immediately, "I will get them."

"Don't hurry yourself. I have nowhere I need to be until a couple of hours", she mentioned to his retreating back while closing her eyes and enjoying the sound of the fire.

Not even a minute after his departure the fire in front of her changed from its tranquil sound to one of distortion, which made her open her eyes abruptly, followed by the abrupt change from its natural golden hue to green and the man she hated with a pure passion stepped out of the fireplace and stood in front of her.

"You", Hermione said instantly standing up and inserting her right hand into her cloak to feel the safety of her wand.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Ms. Granger, the know-it-all mudblood that went to school with my – son," drawled the menacing voice of Lucius Malfoy as he stood in front of Hermione dusting off his robes from any particles that might have settled on his robes during his voyage.

"What are you doing here", she asked in an unwelcoming tone.

"Oh are you the potions Professors watchdog now? I didn't know that you two were still – acquainted," he sneered while leaning his right hand on his black cane which she knew held his wand.

"We are still acquainted but I have no idea what he would want with scum like you," she spat in his face.

"I have no business with him, were is Severus by the way?" he asked.

"He stepped out", she responded hotly.

After a short pause Hermione looked him straight in the eye and asked, "Why did you do it?"

"What are you talking about," he asked clearly not disturbed by the question.

"Your son, Draco, why did you kill him?" she asked literally throwing the question at him and anticipating a truthful answer. But that was too much to ask.

"I didn't kill anyone… only the ones the Dark Lord ordered to have disposed which I did with honor of course. But he was not one of them," Lucius said checking his watch clearly bored with the subject.

"You liar! You say you killed so many others but not Draco? You can't even own up to it can you? Did he even mean anything to you?" even before Hermione registered just to what was happening, his wand was pointed directly at her left temple, surprise and fear evident in her eyes. While his showed fury.

"Don't talk about what you don't know. Wouldn't want the remains of your body found on someone's doorstep now would you?" he whispered dangerously.

Then the voice she really appreciated at the moment showed up, "What are you doing here?"

Lucius immediately dropped his wand from Hermione's face and slipped it back in its case. "Severus! Just the man I was looking for", Lucius said and headed towards Snape who held the vial with the werewolf's hair in his left hand. One she was willing to take and head home immediately, but not before she received some answers from Lucius and Snape.

"Hermione I think that you should go," Severus looking at Lucius started to say before Hermione interrupted, "But there is-" "Now!" That was all it took.

She walked over to Professor Snape and took the vial from his outstretched hand, and in the meantime never taking a cautious eye off of Lucius. She was about to say something else to Lucius but Professor Snape beat her to it, "Ms. Granger I do believe that there is something I have for you. It will arrive through owl later today, be sure to take extra care of it."

Hermione nodded in approval but she didn't really understand what Snape was talking about. Either way she headed to his fireplace and flooed home.

But as she stepped out of her fireplace she dropped her vial in fright.

The same man from the apothecary stood in her living room.

Wand pointed dead center at her.

"Hello again Hermione," he said, "I need you to sit down on your couch and keep quiet and I promise no one will get hurt." He nodded his head towards the couch directing her to sit down on it.

"Who are you? What do you want", Hermione asked trying hard not to show any fear in her voice.

"Now don't try anything. I don't want to hurt you. But there is a lot I have to tell you, with limited time," the man responded.

"Who are you," she asked again while taking her seat.

"Of course. It's been how long? Eight, nine years? That's an awfully long time. No wonder you would forget someone who's supposedly dead," he answered raising his eyebrow.

"What?" Hermione asked standing up, disbelief showing in her voice.

"I want you to listen to me. This may seem as a shock to you considering the events that have been taking place. But it is me, it's Draco."

She was expecting anything but this. "You can't be him, he's dead! And even if you were, you look nothing like him."

This is when he said a short "of course" raised his wand and cast away the concealment charm and there he stood in his true form. Draco. He in a way still looked like the boy she fell in love with so many years ago. He grew, that was the first thing Hermione noticed had changed. He still had that striking blonde hair from his youth and his eyes were still those icy grey depths like his father's. But unlike Lucius these held kindness, and including the all too familiar scar on his right eye.

She moved forward a step wanting to touch his face after all those years, but then it hit her. _This person isn't Draco! Draco is dead!_ She stopped walking towards him and looked for a way out. 'Draco' noticed this and he moved towards her while Hermione moved back. "Please do try to understand," he said.

"Understand?" she asked in a shrill manner not noticing her choice of volume caused him to lower his wand. "What is there to understand? If you want money or - ." He put up his hand in understanding which caused her to stop and he said, "You require proof. Alright. My father was charged for my death and there was nothing found at the crime scene except a vial lying next to my body. Am I right?"

"Yes, but that could have been read in any newspaper that had written about that day," Hermione said.

"I agree with you. But was it also stated in those newspapers that the vial contained a potion, to which you can't seem to find the ingredients for. Or even to figure out what kind of potion it was? No matter how many times you've reread the same books and bought the same ingredients."

"How did you…" Hermione said and then all of the sudden something clicked. She needed to get out of there. She thought about her portkey in her closet but that might lead her to Snape and for all she knew Lucius could still be there. Another meeting with him wasn't something she was willing to repeat this soon, and if 'Draco' would follow her and Lucius would see him… Oh, questions would be asked that not even she knew the answers to.

Hermione looked over Draco one more time and that's when she realized that his wand was no longer pointed at her. So she whipped out hers and immediately apparated to where she knew she would always be welcome. Harry's home.

* * *

I did have some difficulty with this chapter but I am satisfied with the way it came out.

Please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **This chapter took a bit longer than expected, school is in session again and we have exams this week. Bleh. But anyway on with chapter four, the point of views will switch around from here to there but I promise that it won't be anything confusing.

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

When Ginny, Ron, Fleur and Harry bought a house and decided to design and share the rooms and bills amongst each other, they wanted it to stay muggle as possible, at least on the outside. Ginny once said it is like the Burrow only "with a twist". It had three stories but only one could be seen, the main floor was for the guests and the second and third for the couples.

While entering through the front door the first thing you saw was the kitchen on the left which was vast in size which was done because of Ginny's orders. Past the kitchen was the living room and just a bit further was the back porch. Next to the kitchen was an impressive staircase, with pictures adorning the walls of anything and everything possible, one of them was a photograph that was taken before the Order had set out to defeat Voldemort. Further down was the guest bedroom which was just for anyone that would like to stay over, equipped with a bathroom and a small kitchen.

On the second floor lived Ron and Fleur, their grand master suite was located on the right and on the left they had decided to include a library. It was Harry's idea; he had said that you never know when you might need to research something. It was also where you could find Harry and Ron battling against each other in a game of wizard's chess.

The third floor were Ginny and Harry decided to live wasn't chosen because it was the only one left. When the house was added onto Ginny and Fleur decided to surprise the boys by adding a gym opposite their bedroom. But of course it wasn't a muggle gym. It was a full blown Quidditch pitch inside their house. The boys were ecstatic of course, and spent more days there than with their wives. Ginny and Fleur of course didn't mind because they spent most of their time in the basement where they added on, with magic of course, a swimming pool.

But when Hermione saw the home she so rarely visited anymore, she didn't take notice of any memories that were reappearing in her mind, she ran through the backdoor and into the living room. She was so wrapped up in her dilemma that she didn't even think about who would be home, she just screamed his name. "Harry!"

The next thing she knew he was running down the steps looking very concerned. "What's the matter," he asked her putting his hand on her shoulder.

"He's here! He's back! Something happened I don't know what, but he came back," said Hermione half hysterical and flustered, motioning her hands throughout her speech.

"What are you talking about? Come one let's sit outside," Harry asked directing her to his backyard so they could talk without anyone coming home and seeing a distraught Hermione.

When in his backyard Harry sat down in his favorite patio chair and Hermione lay down in a hammock that she started to like ever since Harry bought it. As she had partly calmed down she spoke with a shaking voice, "Draco. He's back."

"Hermione… We just had this talk this afternoon." Harry said trying to reassure her.

"No Harry you don't understand. I saw him… He somehow knew where I lived, he was there in my living room waiting for me," she said in a slightly shaken voice.

Harry was seriously starting to become worried about Hermione. Ever since graduation when she took up this profession and has been trying to solve this case, Draco has been the only thing she talked about. And he believed it was on her mind more than anything else, he was scared that it had taken a hold of her, but maybe it wasn't too serious.

"Hermione…"

"You…you don't believe me do you? Harry I'm not making this up! He was at my house, I had just returned from Hogwarts, there are shards all over my carpet," Hermione realizing the werewolf's hair, "Oh darn, that means I have to get another batch."

"Hermione please…"

"Harry you have to believe me! Why would I make this up?" Hermione said while standing up and pacing back and forth in front of Harry.

Harry realizing as this being his perfect chance, took out his wand and behind him called upon the place he hoped they could help her, St. Mungo's.

"Hermione, you aren't making any sense. Don't you think that considering you were particularly close to him, that his death remained with you in not a good way? I know its hard letting go, I had to do it when Sirius was killed." For a brief moment when he mentioned his godfather a shadow crept over his face but it was gone before Hermione saw it.

"Please Harry you have to believe me. I don't know how this came to be or what is going on but something is happening. I can feel it. Haven't you been having any dreams after Voldemort's downfall about anything? A new threat or anything?" ceasing her pacing Hermione now stood in front of him waiting for him to answer her. But Harry never had the chance to do so. During the next second three wizards clad in dark green robes appeared beside Hermione.

"Harry what is going on? Who are they?" When Harry didn't answer Hermione tried to fight of the new visitors, but they already took away her wand and cast "Silencio" on her. This surprise was nothing compared to the next words she heard.

"Mr. Potter," one of the wizards on her left started to say, "We will keep her on level six for the time being. She will be admitted under your name, for you to release her, if the time arises? Or will it be someone else?"

"_Level Six? Harry! No, Harry you can't do this to me! I don't belong there, I'm telling you is the truth. Just go to my house and look for that broken bottle, ask Snape he will tell you that I was at Hogwarts! Harry!" _

Hermione was trying to get Harry's attention but he wouldn't look her way he just continued talking to the wizards.

"No it will be me. I will be by shortly to fill out the required paperwork. Her name is Hermione Granger her guardian became Severus Snape after her parents' death. I will contact him when you leave."

"Very well, thank you Mr. Potter. No harm was done I presume?" asked the wizard to Hermione's right.

"No. None to me, I just fear for her safety." Harry said but still not looking at her even though she was trying hard to get away. Luck apparently wasn't on her side today.

Before Hermione disappeared Harry turned his body away from her heading back towards his house, never noticing the silent scream that emitted from her as she was taken away.

* * *

_Something's not right._

That was the first thing Snape realized when he returned from his last potions lesson of the day. There was a snowy owl perched on his coffee table with a note attached to its leg. He never received owls at this time of day and most of all not from Harry Potter.

One sentence in particular made him drop his cup of tea in his lap.

_Hermione was taken to St. Mungo's_

She seemed perfectly fine when she left here not so long ago besides having her life threatened by Lucius Malfoy.

He turned the letter over to see if any clues were given to why she was brought to St Mungo's, but nothing was stated.

After a couple of minutes of pondering over the letter he came to the conclusion that he should investigate it himself. He got a spare piece of parchment and wrote a note to the headmaster, saying that something came up and he had to leave. But for him not to worry, because he will still be able to teach the Dueling Club he took up with Professor Lupin for tomorrow evening. He took Harry's owl, that for some reason still sat there and attached the note that was for the Headmaster. Then he walked over to the couch to get his cloak, pocketed Harry's letter and his wand, and flooed over to Hermione's flat.

_Crunch. _

When Snape stepped out of the fireplace he looked down and saw there was glass on the floor. Upon closer inspection he noticed it was the vial that he gave Hermione this afternoon.

He noted this down as his first clue. _She must not have gotten far if it lies broken in front of her fireplace. But what happened?_ He walked around and observed every room wand in hand but everything seemed to be in order. When he was back in the living room he stood by her couch and glanced around in thought. That's when he noticed a door he was sure he never saw before on any previous visits.

He held his wand firmly in his hand and opened the door with caution. What was inside, made his wand fall out of his hand and clatter onto the floor.

The rooms' contents were a true shock to him.

The walls were covered with newspaper clippings, most from the Daily Prophet and even some from muggles', all reporting about the same thing, Draco Malfoy's death.

This must be more serious than he thought.

On the left wall was a cauldron set on a table surrounded by stacks of paper. Snape approached the table and he noticed the papers had markings in red ink around it. He picked up one of the documents and that's when he heard a 'pop' coming from the living room.

Someone had arrived.

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe what was happening to her. In the past twenty four hours she had gone from a nice meal with Harry at her favorite Ice Cream Parlor to being locked up at St. Mungo's by the same person.

_I need to get out of here._

Where could she go? If Harry would lock her up in level six, the place where people that are not only a danger to themselves but a danger to society as well go to, there is no chance that anyone would believe her.

Harry was the only person who thought that Draco and her dating was alright Ron never knew and she wouldn't want know what he would do if he found out. Harry didn't even believe her so there would be no chance of anyone else doing so. She was alone, and soon Harry will be here to fill out her paperwork.

Harry.

The one person she thought she could trust, and now she is stuck in this nuthouse waiting for six o'clock to arrive so dinner could be served.

When she arrived the medical staff immediately 'sedated' her and took her to her own little private room as one of the medi-witches described it. But to Hermione it looked more like a prison cell. The walls were painted a white color and some spots had the paint already chipped off. There was a small bed in which she took a nap when she arrived and where she was laying on at the moment.

There was a clock that she spotted through her main door window when she woke up, and considering they took all of her clothes including her watch and put her in this scratchy nightgown, she repeatedly looked at it and it confirmed that in a couple of minutes dinner will be served. Right on cue Hermione heard someone open and then close her door. She didn't look up or even acknowledge them when they approached her she just wanted to be alone, who knew what they did to you in this place.

"I've come to get you out of here. Surely you wouldn't want to stay here." He said throwing a pair of clothes at her. Hermione thinking he was talking about dinner made her inspect the clothes. Maybe it was a custom in here to get dressed up when going to dinner.

But when she examined the clothes a feeling of sadness washed over her, "These are my clothes. How did you get them?" A pair of blue jeans, a maroon sweater and grey sneakers that looked strikingly familiar.

"Do you really think that your clothes are the main problem right now? Put them on and stop wasting time, we need to get out of here." At this Hermione looked up and noticed that a man was standing in front of her. She had to look twice for she was sure that Draco was yet again standing in front of her.

"You are the reason I'm in here." Hermione blankly stated.

"And now I'm getting you out of here. Please Hermione, we don't have a lot of time and I really don't want to use force. Please get dressed." Draco said, the pleading in his eyes made her change into the clothes rather quickly. The fact not really registering that she was escaping from the place she thought she would be stuck in for a quite while.

When Hermione was changing into her clothes she glanced at Draco a couple of times, and she saw that he turned away from her and kept on glancing through the small window and randomly checking his watch. As Hermione was finished she took another good look at Draco and she noticed that he was wearing the same robes as the wizards had which brought her here.

"Come on we have to go." He said and led her out the door.

Hermione had no idea where they were going on or why she was following a figment of her imagination. But she did nonetheless. When they headed out towards the fireplaces where also the apparation spot was located Hermione saw one of the witches look at her and then she heard her say, "…the new girl that arrived not too long ago. Harry Potter sent her in, hopefully she didn't cause him any harm, he is such a dashing gentleman and we have so much to thank him for getting rid of You-know-who…"

_Ugh what a…Wait a minute, why aren't they stopping us?_

As if Draco was reading her mind he whispered so only she could hear, "I put a spell on the clothes you are wearing so they can't tell who you really are. Give me your hand."

Hermione took his hand and asked, "Where are we going."

"To my safe haven to do some research."

Normally all the books she could read would excite Hermione but under certain circumstances she wasn't feeling too thrilled.

* * *

So what's happening now? Where are Draco and Hermione headed off too? And who is with Snape at Hermione's house? It will of course be answered in the upcoming chapters. Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:** I feel like such a klutz. I totally forgot to thank all of my lovely reviewers in theprevious chapter. I truly apologize.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

* * *

When Hermione left, Harry had sent an owl to Professor Snape mentioning the fact that she was taken to St. Mungo's, nothing more nothing less. Surely, Harry wouldn't want him to know the true reason. He already blamed himself enough with letting her date Draco, and with everything that has happened as of late, he wouldn't want Snape doing the same thing no matter how much of a grudge they both had for each other. He decided to wait it out, at least for a little while and when he asks he will tell him.

He knew that it will be a hard thing to go through and there would be many questions from Ginny and the others but most of all Ron, the boy that had fallen in love with her so many years ago. Remembering, Harry cursed himself that he told Ginny that Hermione was coming over for tea today. He sent her an owl as well and told her that Hermione had to reschedule, a new case came up and her boss wanted her on it. Harry knew, however that there was no new case but he hoped that Ginny would believe it. He would have to make up something believable when she comes home later this evening; he just hoped he would be back by then; he didn't want to leave Ginny all alone in the house considering Fleur was visiting her parents in France and who knew where Ron would be.

When he arrived at St. Mungo's he saw a clock above one of the main doors announcing it was dinnertime. He approached the main desk where a woman sat, Harry read the nametag on her chest that her name was Vicky, and he told her that he was here to fill out the paperwork for Hermione Granger. She nodded and said with a smile, "Let me get the papers for you Mr.…?"

"Mr. Potter." Harry was not surprised by her reaction as many other people before her. Her eyes grew wide as saucers and she started stuttering incoherent words but Harry just droned her out and turned his attention to two witches that were passing him by. He overheard them say that dinner was running late and the kitchen should get a move on. If Hermione would be here to hear about this, Harry thought. Then he realized again that she was. _You put her here._

When the witches were gone, Harry turned back to Vicky, who had gotten her speech back in order but now had a seductive smile on her face, "Hermione Granger arrived a couple of hours ago so she should be settled in by now. If you want, you can go see her before you sign anything. You aren't together are you?"

Harry didn't have to think it over he immediately, "No we aren't together we are just close friends. Where is her room located?" He seriously hoped this girl wasn't looking for a nice shag.

Just as Vicky was going to call over one of the medi wizards, a man approached the desk. At first Harry thought it was Victor Krum and was about to hex the life out of him for killing Hermione's parents, but when he looked more closely he didn't have the same eye or hair color. He had long black hair and startling green eyes and looked to be in his mid twenties and his stature seemed to be the same as Krum. He wore the same dark green robes as the rest of the staff. But there wasn't the wand and bone on his crest; he had an unusual crest of brown, blue, white, and red with two intertwining wands. Harry had never seen anything like it before and noted to ask on the way to Hermione's room. "Could you bring Mr. Potter to Ms. Granger's room please? It's the new addition room," Vicky said. "Right this way," the Viktor look-a-like said and led Harry to Hermione's room that was not too far from the main desk. He performed an unlocking spell that he didn't recognize and then he left; Harry then grasped the handle and opened the door to see the room was empty. He thought that maybe she was in her bathroom and knocked on the door calling out her name, "Hermione, it's me Harry I've come to see how you're doing. Hermione?"

Harry knocked one more time but no answer, thinking that maybe she was angry with him he thought that he should open the door nonetheless and apologize. So Harry slowly opened the door but it was empty, for the exception of a toilet, sink and shower.

_This is odd._

Harry was certain something was not right. He checked to see if any magic besides healing spells were performed. Nothing, everything seemed normal besides the obvious fact that Hermione was missing. Maybe she was relocated, but Harry seriously doubted it. He went back to the main desk and said to Vicky, "Everything is perfect, but I just wanted to know something before I sign anything. A friend of mine had placed cameras around the building and I just wanted to check if they have been working properly."

"Of course, they have been such a help to us. If you want to see them, they are just down the hallway on your left. Take your time." Vicky said pointing in the direction.

Harry went down the hallway and thought that he shouldn't say anything, yet. He first wanted to check if anything happened since her arrival. He opened the door and saw that no one was inside. _Thank God for small miracles_. When he stepped inside, he saw that the wall opposite him was filled with several televisions all recording down a different hallway of the facility. He looked at each one and hoped that Hermione's was one of them. Bingo!

Harry used his wand to rewind the tape and then play the scene when Hermione was brought in. He conjured up a chair knowing that it would be a couple of minutes of watching the tape, but he was so glad he did conjure it for he would have fallen down in shock of what he saw.

The camera was positioned just outside the door that Hermione had occupied so the door to her room was in full view. Harry checked the clock on the television, which revealed it was 5:50 p.m., when Harry noticed someone entering her room; they were clad in the same dark green robes that the staff wore. But a hood was on their head and muggle clothes were in their left hand. They performed the same unlocking spell on the door as Vicky had done while Harry was there and then entered her room. A couple of minutes later Hermione was dressed in the clothes that the figure previously had in his hand and she held a confused look on her face. But that wasn't what made him rewind the tape several times. The hood was no longer on the persons head, now Harry noticed that it was a man. But not just any man for he had that familiar platinum blonde hair and a scar that was on his right eye. _Malfoy?_ He saw them walk over to the fireplaces and then disappear.

_She wasn't lying_. "What the hell is going on?" Harry asked to no one in particular, not expecting anyone to answer back. "You can say that again," said a familiar voice from behind him. Harry stood and turned around and would have loved to face anyone but the person that was standing in the doorway.

* * *

Snape did not know what to do. He was stuck in this room and he didn't know who was outside. He didn't want to step out of the room and let whoever was out there seeing him first, and he really didn't want anyone to see this room. Picking up his wand from the floor he slowly inched towards the door and he saw that no one was in the kitchen. He turned a little bit more to get the living room in his line of sight and saw a shocking head full of red hair walking towards Hermione's bedroom. _Weasley._

Taking the opportunity he called out in his classroom voice, "Ms. Weasley, or should I say Mrs. Potter." He could see her stop immediately in her tracks. _Perfect._ "May I ask as to what you are doing here?"

She turned around and faced her old potions Professor who saw that a small shade of red graced her cheeks from his previous statement and said, "I was looking for Hermione."

Snape thought that it wouldn't be healthy for the girl to see the room he was previously in so he took a step towards her, "She isn't here."

"Oh I thought Hermione would be. Considering she usual works at home when a new case would be assigned to her."

"A new assignment? Who is it?" asked Snape curiosity getting the better of him.

"I don't know Harry didn't say. He just said that it was important and she wouldn't be able to make it to afternoon tea that we had planned. So I thought I would check up on her. Why is this so interesting to you all of the sudden, Professor?" Ginny asked.

Snape knew he was stuck. Maybe he was lucky and Hermione had told the red head about her relationship with the Bad boy of Hogwarts, but he seriously doubted it.

Then just when he was about to open his mouth to explain to her, another pair of visitor arrived looking shocked to see him here. _Oh, this is going to be good. _Snape thought.

* * *

When Draco spoke of doing research, she thought of an impressive library or the Ministry of Magic. Any place but where she was now. He brought her to a cabin in the mountains, when they arrived it was gently snowing, and she could feel the cold reaching through her clothes. When she looked at the cabin, she could see that it was a two-story house. When walking through the front door there was the living room with two couches and a fireplace, on the right a small kitchen. Walking through the living room Hermione saw a back door and a small porch, and beyond it in the backyard was a lake, which was frozen over but it stretched on for miles. The stairs to the second floor were hidden away in one of the corners of the living room. On the second floor was a bedroom and a bathroom, overall it actually looked quite beautiful but Hermione wasn't thinking of real estate at the moment. They got themselves freshened up when they arrived and considering Hermione was now being hunted by the Ministry and St. Mungo's it required her to perform no magic whatsoever. Of course it was no trouble for her considering her parents were both muggles, it was just the fact that her hair would be a tangled mess without the help of her wand in the morning. 

Right now, they were sitting opposite each other in the living room, the fire was crackling in the background but neither of them was paying any attention to it. Draco had told her that she should relax for a bit and get the chill out of her bones. She was wrapped up in a blanket in front of the fire watching him as he did the research that he had said that they were to do.

Hermione was so into her thoughts that she didn't take hold of what she was doing. She approached Draco who just like her wasn't paying attention of what was going on. Not until Hermione sat down next to Draco and gently stroked his right cheek were they both aware of what was going on.

"It's really you isn't it," Hermione whispered.

Draco looked at her and spoke in a soft reassuring voice, "Yeah it's me."

"Where have you been all this time? Did you actually die? It was unbearable to learn about your death in the paper." Hermione said feeling that familiar stinging behind her eyes. "Please tell me what happened."

"There must have been so many unanswered questions that raced through your mind through all this time. If you want I can answer any questions you have, we have a bit of time. No one knows of this place anyway and it will be the last place anyone looks for us. So go ahead and ask."

"Why don't you just start at the beginning? Say anything that you find important to this matter. Maybe explain why you weren't your usual self that night when I found you in the library." Hermione said anxious for his answer.

"Don't worry that day ties in with what I'm going to tell you." Draco said while putting his notes and book that lay on his lap aside. He turned to face Hermione and started at the beginning.

* * *

As Ron came home from helping out at Fred and George's work for a couple of hours, he turned on the T.V. and turned on the Wizards network. It was his daily routine, during the commercials he went to the kitchen, made himself a cup of coffee, and was barely listening to it until he heard the music for the "breaking news". This was new considering nothing important would be under the "breaking news" category unless it really was important. He looked at the T.V. and saw a young witch with curly blonde hair reporting from St. Mungo's. "Just a couple of hours ago the famous witch Hermione Granger, friends of the famous wizards Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, was admitted here. Harry Potter was the wizard that brought her in but now the witch is nowhere to be found. If you have any information regarding this incident please contact the Ministry immediately." Ron's coffee forgotten, he immediately apparated to St. Mungos to see if the news were true. He approached the main desk and asked Vicky, "Has Harry Potter been here regarding a new patient Hermione Granger?" 

"Why yes he was. And if I'm not mistaken he should still be here." Vicky said oblivious to the fact that Hermione was missing from the premises.

This surprised Ron, "What do you mean still here?"

"He asked to check on the cameras, maybe he is still there. The room is just down the hallway to your left if you wish to check."

Ron not even thinking twice about what Vicky said or to stop for a thank you, he immediately rushed toward the door. He opened it and surely, there was Harry Potter sitting in a chair in front of the many televisions but his attention was mainly focused on one. Then he heard him ask no one in particular, "What the hell is going on?" But Ron took this as the perfect opportunity.

"You can say that again," Ron said angrily and he knew that Harry was surprised for he stood up and turned around and shock clearly written across his face. Ron slammed the door and he was sure that it would attract the attention of the people walking down the hallways. But they were sure to be too preoccupied with Hermione's disappearance than to go and inspect the "camera room". After a couple of seconds of Ron and Harry staring at each other Harry spoke with a determined voice.

"There are some things that I need to tell you."

"You bet your ass there are. I come home and turn on the television and guess what I see? The "breaking news," reporting that Hermione was taken to St. Mungo's by you? This better be some sick joke." Ron said as he advanced on Harry with him being just a few inches taller than Harry it didn't really have any affect on him.

"There are some things that need to be cleared up before I say anything, but you have to promise that you won't overreact."

"What could it possibly be? It couldn't be as bad as Hermione running away with Malfoy Sr. and is currently involved in a secret love affair with him." By the look on Harry's face Ron leaned against the wall and asked, "You aren't serious are you?"

"No I'm not. But you have to promise that you won't overreact." With a nod from Ron Harry began. "Back in our fourth year, during the triwizard tournament Draco Malfoy and Hermione started seeing each other. I found out by accident and I talked to her about it. She said that she didn't want anyone knowing, most of all you because she knew how you would react, and as much as I hated Malfoy I could see she was happy and I didn't want to interfere further. So I let her be and, their relationship continued in secret. Up until the day he died, from what I know, but he remained with Hermione in her thoughts. She would talk about him with me during every chance she got. But then today she came storming into our house claiming that he was back. Your reaction was the same one I gave Hermione, I didn't believe her…I couldn't believe her…so that's when I called St. Mungo's and they took her away. But when I came to fill out her paperwork a couple of minutes ago, she wasn't in her room. I didn't mention it to anyone but I asked about the tapes that were recorded with the cameras that your father installed and this is what I saw…" Harry said and replayed the video that he watched only minutes ago.

When Harry was just about to show the tape a third time, Ron interrupted him and asked in a desperate voice, "Where is she now? Where are they now?"

"I don't know," Harry said.

"Well when she was at our house did she mention anything that could give us a clue as to what is going on or what happened? Besides the obvious?"

"Hermione did say that she visited Professor Snape."

"What would she want with that greasy bastard," Ron asked in disgust.

"Did you forget that they work together?" Harry asked turning off the tape and walking towards the door. "I think that we should check out her flat before we visit our dear potions Professor. I do think that there is something there that we will find." Harry said thinking of the shards she had mentioned all over her carpet. He hoped he was just having a horrible nightmare and would awake soon in his own bed. But he seriously doubted it.

* * *

Please review! I hope you liked it. 

I do apologize that I had to cut it off here but if I were to keep on writing it just wouldn't fit in with the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

**Authors note:** Sorry it took me so long to update this chapter but my grandmother got sickI just had to take care of her for a while. She's better now though. Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. Kudos to all :) Now on with the story.

* * *

It was in mid August just a couple of days before the start of his fourth year as Draco Malfoy stared at the ceiling while lying in his bed thinking about the fact that his father would be taking him to the Quidditch World Cup, and hoping neither Potter nor Weasel would be there. That would just ruin his day no matter if his favorite team would win.

He was quickly thrown out of his daze when his father barged into his room, he barked at Draco, "Get dressed we have visitors, and rest assured that if you embarrass me in any way. You will never forget it." He walked out of Draco's room but returned only seconds later and spoke in the same tone as before, "Wear the satin robes." With that he strode out of the door again and announcing his exit with the slamming of Draco's bedroom door.

There was no moment of hesitation for Draco; the satin robes always meant that someone important would be arriving. Draco hoped it wasn't the Death Eaters. He jumped out of bed and quickly head towards his closet to pick out the satin robes that his father had instructed.

His room wasn't anything special to him considering he lived in a house with more rooms than anyone could count. When standing by the door through which his father made his dramatic arrival and departure Draco's king sized bed was on the right side while straight opposite that was his Slytherin styled bathroom where the towels were all green and the walls were shiny silver. Next to his magnificent bathroom was the den where the fireplace still held a small flame from the night before. Bookshelves aligned the walls and two couches sat quite comfortable in the middle. While in between the closet and living room was a mighty window that overlooked the Malfoy garden and part of the countryside, which is also Draco's favorite place to go and think. Right next to his bed was his closet where he currently was searching for his robes.

As Draco finally managed to find his robes, which weren't in his closet but tucked away in a dresser on the side of his bed, he headed downstairs immediately. When he reached the ground floor of his home, he could hear voices coming from his fathers' study, a room that he had visited many times during his childhood, mostly only when he was being punished. As he stepped inside, he didn't even bother to announce his arrival but just stood in the back watching and listening to what was happening before him. The walls were painted with a deep navy blue, in the center were many beige leather couches where the Death Eaters were currently standing around, Draco observed that no one was sitting.

A few people that Draco recognized were Nott, Avery, Pettigrew, Crabbe, and Goyle but the others all had foreign faces. One of them was speaking and Draco just caught the end of his sentence, "…plan that has been started to put into effect. I have received many notifications from a helpful source inside out circle that will help our plan come together and help in the Dark Lord's return. We know he will want retribution for what was done unto him, for this we will prepare. "

Draco heard murmurs of agreements amongst the group, but one voice seemed out of place, a small whimper. This perked his curiosity and he glanced around and found a small girl standing in the middle. She had blonde curly hair that was put up in pigtails, her face tearstained and frightened and she was hugging a brown tattered up teddy bear. Draco subconsciously took a step towards the girl and in that moment, Lucius chose to announce Draco's arrival.

_Bad move_.

"Oh Draco my dear boy, come, join us," Lucius said with an outstretched arm which is where Draco moved towards. Lucius placed his right hand on Draco's shoulder and squeezed when he said, "I have a present for you to prove your loyalty to the Dark Lord." His father then took his left hand, pointed to the small girl, and waited for his son to react. Draco hesitated only slightly but then immediately acted on his fathers words he took out his wand ready to perform harm unto the girl.

His confidence, however, faltered when he gazed into her eyes, sadness and fear was evident which made his heart ache. But that wasn't that made him stop short from hurting her, it was the fact that she stood there so vulnerable and frail looking at the men in front of her like a caged animal, wanting to do anything so she could escape. That was when Draco realized he couldn't do it.

She was probably four years old and the only thing she could have done wrong was steal a cookie out of the cookie jar without her parents knowing, but that isn't a good reason to kill her. He couldn't really understand why throughout most of his childhood he heard the repeating words of his father that muggles need to be destroyed. Draco slowly lowered his wand and realized that he wasn't meant for this sort of thing, he wasn't a killer.

He looked up and saw the angry eyes of his father staring back at him, and saw for the first time that Professor Snape was standing behind Lucius watching Draco with an unreadable expression. "Draco, what are you waiting for? Kill her!" Lucius barked at him.

Draco, however, didn't do as he was told. Instead, he looked at the girl again and saw that she started crying again and was hugging her teddy bear tighter than before. _This isn't how it's supposed to be. It isn't right._ Draco felt just as frail and caged as the little girl did, but he wanted to do anything but this. He turned back to his father still aware that all of the other Death Eaters were watching him and said, "I won't do it."

As he watched his father's reaction Draco was a little shaken up, for Lucius didn't react at first, so Draco took this chance, he grabbed the small girl and dashed upstairs to his room surely hearing his fathers voice echoing behind him. He needed to get her out of harms way. As he entered his room, he put strong wards on his door that he read in one of his fathers' books, hoping that the girl wouldn't see his wand. _I hope they will last._ Draco brought the little girl over to the sofa and sat her down. He stood in front of her with crossed arms and watched her. She just looked at him with confused eyes, silent tears still streaking down her face.

When a couple of minutes past Draco spoke with softness in his voice that surprised him, "I am not going to hurt you. But I do need you to tell me what happened anything that you can remember."

"I remember my mom tucking me in but then there was a bright flash of green light and then all went black. That's all…before I woke up here. Who are those men downstairs?"

Draco pondered about how he could answer her question because most likely, she was a muggle and Death Eaters and Voldemort probably weren't included in the goodnight stories her parents would tell her. "Those men are evil, they kill for fun and shouldn't be messed with."

She looked at Draco and answered the question that both knew the answer too, "You're going to be punished for rescuing me aren't you?"

"Yes". But did it bother him? He didn't even know the answer to that question or even a proper reasoning to his acts today. Draco sat down on the opposite couch and placed his head in his hands. He had no idea what he was doing. He thought that hours had passed when he felt a small hand on his right knee; he saw that it was the girl. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Draco."

"My name is Zoey, and I promise everything will be ok. I have Teddy with me." She said with a smile, that made her eyes sparkle and her face light up with joy, and was just about to hold him up for Draco to look at when his bedroom door was smashed in. He didn't need to guess twice on who had arrived. His father stormed into his room and locked eyes with his son – hate with defiance – Draco was ready.

Lucius withdrew his wand from his cane and spoke with a deadly tone, "How dare you embarrass me in front of the Dark Lord's followers and his work. How dare you! You better have a bloody damn good reason you sorry excuse of a son!"

Zoey was standing behind Draco but he never chose to acknowledge her, instead Draco answered unto Lucius. "Father, I-"

"Is that little bitch still here? What have you become Draco? All of the years that I have taught you to follow what is right and now you have disappointed and betrayed me."

"No father, **you** have always thought that the Dark Lord's work is the right one to follow. It was never my decision it was my obligation. But I have news for you, it ends here, because I **refuse** to be apart of it." Draco stood there angry and shaking not knowing where this new anger had emerged from and not realizing that Zoey had placed her hand in his own. Like a daughter to her father. Like a sister to her brother.

He turned around and looked at Zoey who had withdrawn her hand from his and was now holding Teddy. Teddy however was no longer in the shape that Draco had first seen downstairs, the stomach was ripped open and Zoey cautiously held a vial in her hand. Draco looked at her in confusion

Then he heard her voice but not her lips move. _There is another for you; it will help you live your life away from fear. Find it and use it well. Hermione Granger, she will help you get there._ A small grin was on her face as she lifted the vial and drank from it. Then she and Draco locked eyes with Lucius.

Time was moving slowly for Draco. He was trying to heal his bleeding wound around his right eye that his father gave him, and during the thirty seconds he needed to take to apply the 'healing salve' , his mind was continuously repeating what Zoey had told him. She was a witch she had to be, or how could she be telepathic and **not** be one?

_There is another for you._ Another what? A vial?

The thirty seconds were up, and he took another dab of the salve and applied it on his wound. Even though it held the work of muggle 'stitches' this didn't require needles, only patience and tolerance for pain. As the stinging subsided and he could feel the numbing take place, which he knew would not be there for long, he exited the bathroom and examined his quarters where he will be staying until Hogwarts resumed classes.

The room looked almost the same as his except it wasn't as large. The color of the walls held a light blue where a king sized bed was positioned on the left and the closet was in the far right corner. There wasn't a sitting area but a fireplace was next to the closet at the foot of the bed and a chair was positioned underneath a petite window seated next to the bathroom door. As much as it resembled his old room it wasn't home, but Draco had no other choice. The speech he gave his father wasn't one where you would find a loving embrace to follow afterwards.

Draco decided that he should explore his new home, after watching Zoey crumple in front of him and his father leaving him to bleed to death on his bedroom floor he decided to pack up and leave, permanently. He had already taken out the necessary amount from his account and changed the rest under his name before his father would know about it. He pocketed his wand and made sure that all of his belongings were still shrunk and in his cloak pocket before he set out on his way down the hallway.

When he walked downstairs, he turned a corner and waited for the lift to arrive. He stepped inside and looked at the gold buttons in front of him. He just randomly selected number four and waited until the lift ceased moving. He lifted his head when the doors opened and stepped into a room where mountains of books were lined against the walls. _A library._

Some people were sitting on couches or outside on the balcony enjoying a cup of coffee. He was about to turn around to go to a different floor but then he heard Zoey's voice ring in his ears. _Hermione Granger, she will help you get there_. Granger would surely be stuck in the library, Draco searched amongst the faces but his luck wouldn't be that great and surely he didn't see her anywhere.

Now that he was in the library, he thought that he should make the best of it even if Granger wasn't here. He went outside to purchase a cup of coffee. He approached the sales person and Draco realized that it ached to talk so he kept his sentence short. "One coffee. Black. To go." the waiter didn't look up but when it was time to hand the drink to Draco, he almost tipped over his drink. It was then Draco caught his reflection in one of the signs on the wall opposite him, it was made of glass and Draco could clearly see his wound.

It was bleeding and already dripping onto his shirt, he was surprised that he didn't realize it before. "Don't worry yourself about it," Draco said placing the desired amount on the counter and grabbing his coffee cup. As he turned away from the waiter to head back inside he immediately crashed into a girl that made Draco spill his hot coffee all over the front of his shirt. Thankfully, his drink was charmed so if it ever spilled, it would turn cold immediately. This however wasn't Draco's main concern.

"Can't you watch where you're going, you little bitch." Draco said holding his empty cup and examining his ruined shirt.

"Excuse me, you shouldn't be talking. You were the one that bumped into me, Malfoy!" at this Draco looked up and saw a girl wearing a green t-shirt and white shorts standing in front of him. She had brown wavy hair that was currently secured in a messy braid. He looked at her face which took him a bit to recognize, and that is when he knew how she knew his name. It was the one and only Granger.

When Draco looked up, her expression changed to sympathy for she was clearly looking at his wound. "Malfoy, what…" but Hermione was never able to finish for Draco held her by her upper arms as he spoke in a deathly whisper, "Do not mention to anyone that I was here. **Anyone**. Do you understand me?"

Hermione was too surprised with everything so she just nodded and watched as he retreated back to the elevator, then a couple of seconds later he was gone and that was the last she saw of him that summer.

They were still is the same position when Draco was finished. "What happened after that? I tried to check your name but there were no records of you ever having a room." Hermione said.

"I checked out and into another hotel continuously before school resumed. I couldn't let my father find me or else I would still be bearing his mark." Draco said standing up and walking to the kitchen. He was looking through the cabinets for a glass when he heard slight movements outside.

"Someone is here. No one knows of this place muggles in particular. Get some shoes on; get ready to leave." Draco whispered to Hermione and slowly walked near the window to see who was outside.

Snape and the others had found them.

_Think fast. _Draco moved quickly, he turned around to Hermione who was just tying her tennis shoes when he remembered the hedge out back. He approached her and said, "We have to go. Now! Come on this way."

He got his cloak off the kitchen counter and moved as quietly as possible with Hermione in tow to the back porch. This is where he knew he would have to be quick, but Hermione stopped them to ask, "Who's out there?" Draco knew that this question would arrive but he wasn't sure on how to answer.

"It's Harry." Draco said which he hoped would be a distraction to her. He immediately knew that it was the wrong answer for her face began to light up.

"Harry! He's here, oh, this is wonderful. When he sees you, my name will be cleared and they can see that I am not crazy. And then you can tell them what happened." Hermione was not aware that her voice was elevating but Draco was and he also knew that the group was getting closer.

"Hermione you have to understand. What I told you isn't even the beginning of it all. If they see me, it's the end. Game over. We are all dead." Hermione's smile faltered when she saw the serious look on Draco's face. But it was too late for realization, for she saw Ron coming around the right side of the cabin with the others treading behind, wands aloft.

Game over.

* * *

Please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: **Thanx for all the reviews :D I'm soooo incredibly sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up, just one thing just evolved into another thing and I'm just so sorry! Thanx again for all the lovely reviews.

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

As Harry and Ron arrived, they were surprised to see the others who were already at Hermione's flat. "Harry," Ginny exclaimed and kissed him hello, completely unaware of the audience. "What are you doing here?" 

"I could ask you the same thing," replied Ron.

"I was checking up on Hermione, I needed to talk to her and I came here because she usually does her work at home. But I ran into Professor Snape instead."

"Snape, something was just uncovered about Hermione vanishing, something you surely wouldn't believe." Harry blurted out and completely forgot Ginny was standing right next to him.

"He knows." stated Snape.

"Yes I do and I surely have more information on me that you," said Ron.

"Does anyone want to tell me what the bloody hell is going on? Harry you just can't blurt out that my best friend is missing and not give me an explanation. You said that she had a new assignment for work, you lied to me." With Harry's guilty expression Ginny continued, "You…you knew about this?"

"Ms. Weasley I suggest you take a breath then you will get filled in eventually," Snape said and turned to the other two. "What did you find out?"

"Well apparently, Draco Malfoy returned from his grave. We saw him at St. Mungos and he took Hermione with him. We have a clear picture that it was him." Ron said.

"Returned from his grave? Are you sure that it was even him, what if it's someone using polyjuice potion to lure her away and to harm her? I mean we never really figured out how he died in the first place," Ginny said.

"I do believe you make a very good point Ms. Weasley but I think that we need a plan. Surely, it will not take long for the officials to find the tapes. We have to move quickly."

"Where do you propose we start looking? We don't even know what in the blazes is going on! For all we know it could be some psycho who is out to kill her." Ron seethed at Snape.

"Follow me," Snape said and headed towards the room he had found hoping his guess would lead them in the right direction. Although he knew that, it wasn't what Hermione would have wanted.

A series of gasps were heard when they entered the room, followed by silence.

Snape stood by the door while the others observed the room they were in. Ginny was the first to break the silence, "It looks like a sanctuary."

"This sanctuary with the help of Mr. Weasley has given me an idea where we can start looking." Snape said while pointing to a photograph that, unless you knew where it was, one couldn't even find amongst the many articles covering it.

Draco looked to be about the age of seventeen and he was sitting on a log that was partly covered in snow. Next to him was a girl about the same age as him, she had short blonde hair and she was dressed in thick winter clothes, as was Draco. In the background were a few mountains and on the left was something that resembled a cabin.

"A cabin in the mountains? You can't be serious."

"What seems to be the problem Ms. Weasley?" Snape asked irritated.

"You consider yourself so slick don't you? You walk around Hogwarts all high and mighty giving out detentions like paychecks, but you aren't smart at all. "

"I beg your-"

"Exactly. You don't. If you would then you would know that the cabin that is in that picture burned down when Draco was vacationing there one winter vacation."

This certainly wasn't what Snape wished to hear.

"Ginny, as much as you loved to eavesdrop on peoples conversations, I guarantee that the cabin is still there." Harry blurted out.

"What makes **you** so sure?" asked Ron.

"Because I've seen it." Harry said and continued when he saw surprised faces. "There are dreams that I have been having and this cabin is in it. I didn't think anything of it at first but this picture proves that it does."

"Dreams? Harry what are you talking about?" asked Ginny placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You see this is why I never mentioned it because I knew it would cause commotion."

"Mr. Potter I didn't think that you would be so daft as to think that. Even you know that your "dreams" helped with the downfall of the Dark Lord. Now I suggest you tell us what happens in it and stop wasting precious time."

"Alright but I would prefer to exit this creepy room and sit somewhere more inviting." They all agreed and headed toward the kitchen, except for Ron. Before exiting, he ripped the picture off the wall and placed it in his coat pocket.

When they had all seated themselves at Hermione's breakfast table and Harry began explaining his dream to the group.

_Harry could see small clouds of his breath escape through his lips as he was surrounded by snow. It was cold and that was always the first clue to his dream. He knew that this wasn't real, he had been having the same dream for a couple of weeks now and he was starting to become worried. _

_Every time he would have his dream, he would appear in the same spot as always sitting on a log next to a small girl with blonde hair tied up in ponytails. She was small and scared but if Harry wanted to comfort her, he could never move any part of his body. He felt like such a rag doll. The only time he would be able to move anything was when he wanted to observe his surroundings. He was in a small clearing around him were trees that were slightly covered in snow, and not too far away he could see a cabin._

_But that wasn't the part that worried him._

_As Harry would return his gaze upon the small girl, she would be bleeding from her stomach speaking inaudible words and then her appearance would change completely as if she had taken polyjuice potion. Then in front of him would be the same girl as in the photograph that was in Hermione's "room"._

_They would look at each other as if they were long lost friends savoring every second that they had. Time dragged on, and just before Harry would start coughing and shivering because of the cold, she would speak. "I understand you are afraid. But there is nothing to be afraid of except for "him". Eliminate him and everything will be all right. We will meet soon Harry."_

"We need to leave immediately and find her," said Ron.

"And where do you suggest we go? We don't even have one clue to what country this place is even located." Snape said looking irritable at Ron.

"There is only one place that you would find such trees and mountains. Switzerland," said Ginny with a smile, "Working with Neville seems to have its benefits at times."

"Brilliant! But that doesn't really narrows our search down. We still have to look all over Switzerland."

"Not unless you want to." Said Harry as he got up so fast that his chair flew back and ran back into the room, emerging a couple of seconds later with a newspaper clipping in his hand. "This explains why she would have this."

It was a newspaper clipping of the Daily Prophet with Lucius Malfoy on the front shaking hand with Claude Obrist the current Minister of Magic from Switzerland. "It said that he visited on behalf of the Minister of Magic who was sick at the time and he was staying in an area near Rheinwaldhorn with his wife. We start there."

Harry placed the article on the kitchen counter and walked over to the fireplace; he took a handful of floo powder in his hand but stopped before moving into the fire. "Nobody touches him but me."

That was all that was spoken amongst the group until they arrived at the Swiss Ministry of Magic. It looked the same as it did in London; the only main difference was the sign at the far end of the corridor that clearly stated that this was the "Swiss Ministry of Magic building". It had the same fountain in the middle of the main corridor as the one in London where the battle of the prophecy had taken place in Harry's fifth year. Along the walls of a broad and extended hallway that they were walking down were the same fireplaces for arrivals and departures.

As they entered the portkey office there was someone in pale blue robes sitting behind a mahogany desk talking privately to someone through the floo network. A conversation if one were to intrude they would only hear the normal agreeing or disagreeing words. There was no nameplate on their desk so they didn't know how to address the person sitting in front of the group. Upon hearing Harry clear his throat very loudly they didn't turn around to greet them, they just spoke in a bored tone. "Be with you in a moment". At least they knew now it was a man.

"This is quite urgent", said Ron in an angry tone. The man didn't move he just continued to sit behind his desk and an occasional "yes" and "I agree" was heard from him. They continued to stand in front of his desk until Ginny had enough.

She slammed down her small wrist on his table and screamed at his back, "I don't know who the hell you think you are but we have some urgent matters to take care of and you are just-" Ginny stopped in mid sentence not allowing herself to finish her sentence.

"You? Not possible."

"Oh I believe it is Mr. Weasley you see I can make anything possible. Severus how about that update about my son, that you promised me today", said Lucius Malfoy with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Nothing as of yet," said Snape.

"Are you serious you actually associate yourself with this scumbag?" asked Harry giving Lucius and Snape a disgusted look.

"I assume you didn't tell them of our little meeting this morning?"

"Must have slipped my mind," Snape responded never letting his voice falter.

"Well I will just remind you of what is going to happen if you don't hold up your end of the bargain."

"I assure you that it is not necessary at the moment. We just came here for a portkey to your _lovely _vacation home."

"Oh you don't have to worry, I have already checked it out and there were no signs of anything there. Wards also have been put into place so no one can enter into it without me knowing of it."

"Well we are letting you know now that we are going there, so could we please have a damn portkey," said Ron his anger rising.

Silence.

"Very well. But remember, I need it and so will you Severus," said Lucius, while reciting a spell that turned an old sock into a portkey which led to his vacation home.

There was no time to delay for the group. As they hurried out of Lucius' office tension grew between the them, but they weren't going to make a scene in the middle of the Ministry of Magic for all to hear and see. They retraced their steps back to the elongated hallway where they had arrived and Harry retrieved the portkey from his jacket. The rest of them crowded around and they could feel the familiar pull behind their navel.

It was extremely cold and their jackets weren't helping in keeping the cold out. They searched around and saw the same cabin from the picture to the northwest its shadow towering above them. There was a small amount of time where it was quiet until the anger inside Ron snapped and that he took to his advantage. He punched Snape square in the face.

"Ron!" yelled Ginny, "What are you doing? Get off of him!"

This surprised Snape; he staggered backwards and fell into the snow and he could see Ron already taking this as an advantage for he was ready to jump on him. Snape felt his nose when he saw Ginny and Harry restraining Ron; there was a trickle of blood on his fingers.

When Snape got up he wiped the blood away and saw that Harry was talking to Ron and trying to calm him down. It seemed to be working for he started walking in the direction of the cabin in search for Hermione and Draco but he stopped and leaned against a tree trunk. Harry knew that they needed a plan before they started running into the house and announcing their arrival like a "Happy Birthday Surprise". They would need a plan.

Harry waited up for Ginny took her hand and then walked over to Ron as Snape followed. "We need to plan this out," said Harry.

* * *

Please review! The reviews keep the story going. 


End file.
